Reading in bed is a pastime for some individuals and a necessity for would-be readers who are confined to their beds. For many individuals it is most comfortable to lie in bed but reading in that position is possible only if the book or other reading material is held above the reader's head face down. Various devices have been proposed to hold reading material in that position, for example, the transparent tables of Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,764, Hoogendyk U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,667, Webster U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,283 and Stern U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,770. The device of Webster merely rests on the bed but the others either clamp to the bed or are floor mounted. None of these are easily adjusted in position or moved out of the way by the person in bed.